Un amour au tournant
by xxx-sakura-fic-xxx
Summary: Et si dans le tome 5 Ivy, Kisten et Jenks était vraiment mort et que Rachel était vraiment seule. Et si Trent décidait de la recueillir chez lui, et l'empêchait de sortir de sa demeure, comme punition pour l'avoir arrêté à son mariage?


Alors d'abord, après avoir remarquée que personne avaient eus l'audace de faire une histoire de Rachel Morgan en français sur ce site, j'ai décidée de me lancer!  
Mon histoire sera centrée sur Rachel et Trent, parce que je trouve leur histoire passionnante! Et surtout, dans les livres, mes moments préférées sont ceux où ils sont ensembles. Le côté manipulateur et patient, mais à la fois impatient de Trent et celui téméraire et impulsive, mais sur d'elle de Rachel, valent une histoire! ATTENTION! Si vous craignez les erreurs, eh bien, pardon d'avance. TOUT LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT À KIM HARRISON. L'histoire commence après le tome 5.

* * *

-Prologue:

Je suis une sorcière. Techniquement, ce n'est pas supposé être une phrase courante, mais oui. De nos jours, après le tournant qui a détruit plus de le moitié de la société humaine, les outres sont sortis de l'ombre pour vivre en harmonie avec les humains. Les outres, sont des sorcières -comme moi-, des vampire vivants ou morts, des loups-garous, des pixies, fées et bien d'autre... M'enfin, je suis Rachel Morgan et ma vie est probablement la plus chiante qu'il y ai pas, mais je m'y fait.

Mais voilà, j'avais un groupe d'amis qui me supportait moralement dans cette histoire, mais quand les seules personnes qui m'empêchais de basculer et qui me liaient à la réalité meurent, tout change considérablement. Vous allez me dire, comment t'as fait? Je vais vous répondre, en fessant un mauvais choix de trop:

_Ivy était morte. Kisten était mort. Jenks..._  
_- Non, murmurai-je en m'effondrant, les yeux remplis de larmes._

_/_

_Mon coeur sembla s'arrêter. Je ne ressentais rien d'autre que de la douleur. Je n'avais plus que ça._  
_- Jenks, dis-je d'une voix rauque._  
_Par pitié, non, pensai-je en me penchant sur lui, aveuglée par les larmes._  
_Mes mains, gluantes de sang, se mirent à trembler en le ramassant. Il ne bougeait pas, le visage pâle et une de ses ailes pliée._  
_- Jenks, sanglotai-je en sentant son poid léger dans ma main._  
_Jenks était mort. Kisten était mort. Ivy était en train de mourir. Mon soi-disant protecteur avait tenté de me tuer, mais s'était fait tuer à la place. Je n'avais rien. Je n'avais absolument plus n't avait plus de choix, dorénavant, plus d'option, plus de moyen ingénieux pour se sortir du pétrin. Et l'excitation du danger, compris-je dans une vague brutale de désespoir, est un dieu factice que j'ai poursuivi toute ma vie. Un dieu qui m'a coûté tout ce que j'avais, dans une recherche aveugle de sensations. Ma vie ne se résumait à rien. Je n'avais fait que courir d'un frisson à l'autre sans me préoccuper de ce qui était réellement important._  
_Que diable me reste-t-il?_  
_Tout ceux qui comptaient pour moi étaient partis. J'avais passé tant de temps à les trouver que je savais, au plus profond de mon âme, que je n'en retrouverai jamais de semblables._

_/_

_Je baissai les yeux vers mes mains comme si elles appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre et inscrivis un cercle avec ma craie métallique, englobant le plus de carreaux possible sous la coeur était comme de la cendre, immobilisé par le pouvoir de la ligne d'énergie quand je m'y connectai, créant un voile noir chatoyant qui divisa la table devant moi._  
_- Où est Morgan, demanda soudain Trent d'une voix tranchante dans la rumeur excitée._  
_J'entendais encore la litanie obstinée de la réanimation cardio-pulmonaire, mais j'avais vu le cou d'Ivy. Elle allait mourir, si elle n'était pas déjà morte. Elle avait voulu que je sauve son âme et j'avais échoué. Elle était parti comme si elle n'avait jamais existée, jamais souri, jamais pris de plaisir à vivre._  
_Edden trépigna._  
_- Que quelqu'un vérifie les toilettes._  
_Glacée malgré la chaleur de la ligne qui coulait en moi, je serrai le foyer contre mon corps et traçai trois autres cercles, les entrecoupant pour former quatre espaces. Je pleurais, mais_  
_ça n'avait pas d'importance. J'étais à l'intérieur des cercles._  
_- Morgan, dit Trent d'un ton accusateur, la voix lasse, avant de se pencher et de me trouver. C'est fini. Vous pouvez sortir de votre bulle, maintenant._  
_(...) Pourquoi, Seigneur? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, bon sang? Trent blêmit et s'assit quand je me mis à déverser des mots en latin et à allumer des bougies que je disposai devant moi. D'abord la blanche puis la noire, et enfin la dorée, celle qui représentait mon aura. Il n'y en avait pas de grise, je plaçai donc une seconde bougie noire au milieu, certaine que la couleur du péché de mon âme ferait fonctionner la magie. Je n'allumai pas la dernière. Elle allait brûler quand la malédiction se déclencherait et mon destin serait scellé._  
_Quen tenta de relever Trent, en vain, et se pencha à son tour pour regarder par lui-même._  
_- Bacchus, sauve-nous, murmura-t-il en comprenant ce que je faisais._

_/_

_Edden se pencha à son tour et jura en tendant la main pour se rendre compte que l'ombre noire et chatoyante entre nous était bien réelle. La voix plaintive de Madame Sarong nous parvint depuis le couloir puis s'évanouit quand on l'emmena._  
_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? demanda Edden. Rachel, qu'est-ce que vous faites?_  
_Je me tue. (...) Piscary m'avait tout arraché en moins de vingt-quatre heures, depuis sa libération. Beau score. Peut-être qu'il était un peu plus remonté que je le croyais._  
_- Rachel! s'exclama Edden par-dessus la complainte des urgentistes, qui venaient d'arriver et de repousser les agents du BFO. Qu'est-ce que vous faites?_  
_- Elle se débarrasse du Foyer, répondit Quen fermement._  
_- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a pas fait ça depuis le début? demanda Edden, l'air irrité. Rachel, sortez de là._  
_La voix de Quen était vide:_  
_- Parce qu'il faut une malédiction de démon pour le faire._  
_Edden resta silencieux un instant et je sursautai en sentant son poing frapper ma bulle._  
_- Rachel! s'exclama-t-il avant de jurer quand ses articulations heurtèrent de nouveau ma protection. Sortez! Maintenant!_

_/_

_Edden jura de nouveau lorsque les bulles teintées s'élevèrent autour de moi, et je me demandai s'il savait que les arcs dorés, là où les cercles s'entrelaçaient, étaient ce à quoi mon aura était supposer ressembler._  
_- Est-ce que ça va la tuer? murmura Trent._  
_Découvrons ça ensemble, pensai-je amèrement, n'en revenant pas de pouvoir contenir une malédiction de démon. Et quand ils me tueraient -car c'est ce q'ils allaient faire, pour me punir d'avoir manipulé de la magie de démon au sein d'un immeuble public, face à des témoins crédibles- le pouvoir de la malédiction mourrait avec moi. Problème résolu._  
_À l'exception d'une petite part de moi-même qui voulait vivre. Bon sang, l'espoir est un dieu cruel._  
_(...) Dans un souffle, je récitai férocement:_  
_- Animum recipere. (Pour recevoir l'attention) _  
_La respiration de Quen siffla et ce dernier tira Trent en arrière._

_/_

_- Non sum qualis eram, (Je ne suis pas ce que j'était autrefois) dis-je amèrement, tandis que des larmes de colères coulaient de mes paupières fermées._

_/_

_Les lèvres entrouvertes, choquée par ce que je venait de faire, je levai la tête et découvris Trent, assis sous la table dans son smoking blanc, sans la veste. Il me regardait et Quen, derrière lui, était prêt à le tirer en arrière. Je clignai des yeux, la poitrine en feu. J'eus à peine le temps de prendre une inspiration avant d'être atteinte par ce sentiment de déséquilibre de la réalité dû au scellement de la malédiction._  
_Je tressaillis brusquement; ma tête heurta le dessous de la table et mes genoux brisèrent les cercles. Haletante, je me mis à convulser quand une vague de noir m'enveloppa. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Ma joue heurta le carrelage froid et je me crispai de douleur. La malédiction sentit ma volonté s'affaiblir et son besoin de couler redoubla, se dédoublant en moi jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un. Je devais partir. Je devais m'enfuir! Mais je ne pouvais pas bouger... mes foutus... bras._  
_- Elle va s'en sortir? demanda Trent d'une voix inquiète et perplexe._  
_- Elle paie le prix de la malédiction, répondit Quen tranquillement. Je ne sais pas._

_(p.625 à 632)_

Voilà comment ça s'est passé. Mais bon, maintenant j'ai plus la malédiction en moi et Trent est sorti de prison environ une semaine après y être entrer. Quelqu'un de l'extérieur l'a aidé à faire disparaître les traces de son passage sur une scène de meurtre. Mais bon, un jour je me réveille, en pleine nuit, et devinez qui je vois. Trent et Quen.

* * *

Voilà, ce qui est en Italique est tiré du livre lui-même.

En espérant que vous aimerez


End file.
